


Thank You For Existing

by chrobins



Series: KuroTsuki Drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Kuroo lost a bet, M/M, implied bokuaka, implies daisugakiyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please call me, I'll buy you dinner~</p>
<p>Extra hugs and kisses if you know what song this is from~</p>
<p>prompted by @T_oo_A :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You For Existing

“Okay; you have either right now in this small but very handsome bunch of Taping 101 individuals,” Bokuto started, gesturing to the small room who were all snickering at them. “Or you can wait until Japanese History. And since I’m a nice bro, I’ll even let you try the first day of practice and prey on some supple, innocent freshman.” Kuroo hit his best friend over the head, and Bokuto can only laugh. “And if you can’t, you have to go to into the gym with the megaphone and scream ‘Bokuto’s cock is the best.’”

 

Kuroo whined; he had only lost to Bokuto in beer pong by a few points and kept beating himself over it. Whenever they played, their bets were always extreme; and now Kuroo had to hit on someone in their class. It was the start of the new semester, so there would be a room full of new faces, and possibly some old. Obviously he couldn’t hit on anyone in their current class; they were all Fukuroudani alums that he all knew (and Bokuto would especially make it extra embarrassing).

 

So his only hope was history later that day…

 

Kuroo got to class extra early, sitting In the far back and in the corner so he could get a good glimpse at everyone coming in and sitting down. The first one that caught his eye was boy with silverish hair that looked soft and totally touchable. His resting face was bright and all smiles, and when Kuroo caught a glimpse of his backside, he already wanted to get his number. But not a moment later, another guy sat down next to pretty silver boy and kissed his cheek. Kuroo groaned; the cute ones were always taken.

 

The next was a girl with long black hair, smooth skin, long, bare legs, and a beauty mole right above her lip. She was the definition of beauty, and Kuroo caught himself drooling at the sight of her. He had watched her walk, the ends of her skirt flipping up ever so slightly, her lips curved slightly into a small smile. But his smile faded as she wiggled herself between Mr. Silver beauty and his boyfriend and gave them each a hug. Well, Kuroo was absolutely jealous; the only two attractive people in the class were taken by someone; he imagined how hot their orgies must’ve been and dreamed he could somehow get involved.

 

Kuroo was running out of options. There was that nice girl with the unibrow...but he would have to hurt her feelings if she ever found out the reason he talked to her was because of a bet...and there was no way he was hitting on any freshman on the team...Kuroo was starting to get restless until a tall blonde strolled in with big fancy headphones, not giving anyone else a second glance as he walked closer to the back and took the spot one row down and to the left of Kuroo.  

 

_Shit...he’s just my type._ Kuroo knew he had  to talk to the boy, bet or not. During class, Kuroo found himself unable to focus on the lecture. Thankfully Bokuto was oblivious to his obvious drooling, doodling owls and Akaashi;s name in his notebook instead of writing down his notes. Kuroo paid attention to the blonde’s long fingers, how his handwriting and his notes looked so neat even from his point of view, the way the hairs at the back of his neck curled into little looks Kuroo could probably wrap his fingers around.

 

As soon as the teacher ended class, Kuroo wasted no time in clambering over the seats with his bag and plopping into the empty spot near the blonde before he could get up and leave. The blonde turned in his direction, tilting a brow. _Oh fuck he’s perfectly my type._ “Hey. There’s a group project coming up. If you don’t already have a partner, wanna pair up?” Kuroo grinned, resting his elbow on the desk and propping his head up with a wide grin.

 

“I don’t even know you...why would I be so compelled to join you?” Every time the blonde spoke, Kuroo fell more and more for him.

 

“Well do you know anyone else in here?” The blonde’s pout and look of frustration looked absolutely adorable in Kuroo’s mind. “Besides,” Kuroo hitched a thumb over to Bokuto who was now drooling all over his notebook, snoring loudly. “My best friend is kind of an idiot. If I wanted to pass this class, I have to find someone, more, studious.” Kuroo winked, and wondered if it was overkill.

 

The blonde looked at Bokuto, laughed under his breath and mumbled “pathetic” under his breath before scribbling in his notebook. “Here.” The blonde handed him a scrap of paper, and before Kuroo could leave, he was gone. Kuroo unfurled the piece of paper and read the contents. He let out a small scream which scared the teacher of the next class as he was prepping his materials.

 

“Bro!” Kuroo cried, climbing back over the seats and shaking the owlish male awake. “Bro I got a number!” He swooned, taunting his best friend with the scrap of paper. Bokuto squinted, drool sliding down his chin, and frowned when he read the contents. Kuroo gave the other a smug grin before sinking back into his original seat, staring at the words and reading them over and over again.

_Please don’t ever wink at me again. If you’re serious about the group project and not just trying to hit on me, text me only. I will toss you side if your work isn’t up to par._

_(X) XXXX XXXX_

_Tsukishima Kei_

 

\---------------------------

 

Tsukishima had a headache; his palms were sweaty and his heart was racing almost uncontrollably. That boy with the wild hair and his amber eyes, smile hot enough to melt ice (probably)...he was exactly his type. Tsukishima wanted to crawl into a hole and hope no one ever came to find him.

 

But he had volleyball next, a perfect outlet to fuel his frustrations. He’d spike that fluttery “love” feeling right into the hardwood gym floor. But it was the last place he expected to see the hot guy at, one of his _senpais_ , one of the _vice captains_ of all people. Tsukishima wanted to die.

 

“Look, Kuroo, it’s that blonde boy you kept talking about!” When Kuroo’s and Tsukishima’s gazes met, they knew they were both in deep, trouble. “I was joking about hitting on one of the new volleyball freshman!” Bokuto crowed loudly.

 

Both Kuroo and Tsukishima wanted to disappear,

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
